


yellow lights

by sosilver



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Might be slow burn, Not Beta Read, idk where im going with this yet, maknae line-centric, not all ships will be romantic, so i will add tags and ships as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosilver/pseuds/sosilver
Summary: He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamy sleep where bunnies are hopping around under the sunrise.
Relationships: Kim Doyoung/So Junghwan, Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I wanted to try my hand at multi-chapters. I still don't know where I'm going with this yet but I just wanted to post this now to somehow motivate myself to write more. If it stays in my drafts, I might forget about it lol. But yes, I hope you find this interesting! Pls enjoy! i apologize in advance for typo errors and what-not, i'll reread and edit this when i'm more awake
> 
> also the title miiight be temporary... idk what to call this yet. but the title is from a song i really like these days in case you're wondering hehe
> 
> and also i am very bad at summaries i hope you don't mind :D

Junghwan observes.

He doesn't stare excessively, no, that's rude. He just notices things easily and observes them. Like how he observes Jeongwoo unconsciously leaning on Haruto every time they sit next to each other during movie nights. He also observes the way Haruto purposely adjusts his posture to accommodate Jeongwoo better. He thinks it's the softest thing ever.

Currently, he's sitting next to the exact same scene. The hyungs aren't at the dorms with them. Doyoung fell sick and he gets pretty lethargic when he does so the staff decided to send the youngest ones to look after him. Junghwan doesn't really understand why they did not send Hyunsuk or Mashiho instead. Those two dote on Doyoung the most and he's sure they would like to take care of him. He guesses it's probably because Hyunsuk and Jihoon has to attend a meeting with the staff to work out their schedules and with the two leaders gone, Mashiho has to overlook dance practice in their stead.

Doyoung is currently sleeping in his room. Haruto, Jeongwoo, and Junghwan decided to watch a movie in the living room since they don't have anything else to do. He's sitting on the other edge of the couch, opposite of the older two, and eating donuts. The other two are very silent save for the occasional grumbles and commentaries - mostly from Jeongwoo - about the drama they're currently watching.

Junghwan noticed the door to his left - which is Doyoung's - open and out came a burrito in the form of Kim Doyoung wrapped in his fuzzy blanket. His hair is a mess and his eyes are half-closed, his lips forming into a little pout. "Hey hyung, do you need anything?" Junghwan asked the half-asleep redhead who's barely walking straight.

Doyoung said nothing and instead made a beeline for the couch and plopped down on the soft cushion. He curled even more into his blanket and closed his eyes. Haruto eyed him worriedly and gave him a little pat on the head. "Does anything hurt, hyung?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Doyoung opened his eyes a bit and gave Haruto a small smile. "M fine... just.. cold." And only then did Junghwan notice Doyoung's very subtle gesture - which means he was shivering in _tiny_ because Junghwan is _very observant._

"The blankets must not be doing their job very well then." Jeongwoo teased. Doyoung just let out a little laugh but remained silent.

Junghwan glanced at Haruto and Jeongwoo's position. Jeongwoo is sandwiched between Haruto and the armrest, his knees pulled close to his chest and head leaning onto Haruto's shoulder while Haruto has his arms around his back. An idea suddenly came to Junghwan.

"Hyung! I know what you need. You need body warmth!" He said with sudden excitement. The thought of helping Doyoung feel better made him feel warm and tingly inside. The older has always been helping him so he feels elated that he finally gets the chance to help the other as well. 

He opened his arms to beckon Doyoung to come closer. Doyoung just stared at his arms for a minute or so. Every second that passed by with Doyoung just sleepily staring at his open arms made him feel embarrassed and awkward. 

He was about to drop his arms down and dismiss the idea but Doyoung tightened the blankets around himself before scooting over closer to Junghwan, onto his arms. 

Junghwan blinked, surprised. Then he wrapped both his arms over Doyoung's lithe body and pulled him close. He then put his head on top of Doyoung's that was leaned against his chest. After a few minutes he noticed Doyoung's breathing becoming steady, implying that he's already asleep.

Having Doyoung close to him made Junghwan feel calm and at peace, and he suddenly got the urge to close his eyes and sleep. So, he repositioned himself - slowly, so as not to wake Doyoung up - so that he was leaning against the armrest with Doyoung between him and the back of the couch and his legs are stretched out on the couch. The couch is pretty long so his outstretched legs do not reach where Haruto is sitting.

He closed his eyes and fell into a dreamy sleep where bunnies are hopping around under the sunrise. And so, he didn't notice Haruto's fond look and Jeongwoo taking his phone out to take a picture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghwan doesn't quite understand what was so funny about Hyunsuk being a mom but what he does understand is that happiness looks good on Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power went out at my place for a good 10 hours so i had time to write this
> 
> again, i apologize if there are grammatical and typo errors
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

Junghwan woke up to hands playing with his hair. He opened his eyes, bleary with sleep, to look at who was having fun with his hair and was met face to face with Doyoung's.

"Hello Hwannie. Had a good sleep?" Junghwan sat up and rubbed his eyes then turned towards the older. 

"I slept great, hyung. How about you? Are you still feeling sick?", he asked while putting the back of his hand on Doyoung's forehead to feel for his temperature. His fever is a bit down now, which is good.

Doyoung still has a little smile on his face when he shook his head _'no'._ "I still have a bit of a cold but otherwise my head doesn't hurt as much and I'm not shivering anymore."

Junghwan felt relieved at that and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Thank you, Junghwan-ah." The older said sincerely. Junghwan tilted his head in confusion. 

"For what?"

"For taking care of me and making me feel warm." The older said with yet another fond smile and a pat on the younger's head.

Junghwan's cheeks suddenly felt warm and he's pretty sure his ears are as red as a tomato too. He stumbled for something to say but was saved by the door to their dorm opening. Haruto came in with a bunch of bags in both of his hands. He took his shoes off and looked up at the two on the living room couch. 

The smell of Chinese take-out filled the room and made Junghwan excited, earlier situation completely forgotten. "You got take-out, hyung?" He asked as he eyed the bags in Haruto's hands with stars in his eyes.

Haruto let out a little laugh at that and set the bags down on the dining table. "Well, Jeongwoo and I tried to cook but he added way too much salt and I really didn't want to cook again because it took us nearly 2 hours to cook a very salty stew. So, we decided to get take-out instead. Saves all of us from a sodium influx." he replied but there was a hint of fond adoration in his voice.

Hyunsuk came in through the door at that moment with Jeongwoo in tow. When his eyes landed on Doyoung, he immediately went over to his side and fussed over him "Doyoung-ah, are you feeling better now? Does it hurt anywhere? Do you need anything? Do I have to call your mom? I should probably send you to the hospital. Ruto-ya, did you make sure he drank medi--" 

"I'm fine, hyung. I don't feel as bad as I did earlier this morning so you don't have to worry." Doyoung cut him off and gave the older a reassuring smile. Hyunsuk stared at Doyoung for a beat before gathering the redhead in his arms. "That's good to hear." Hyunsuk said with a relieved smile.

Doyoung reciprocated his smile and asked him why he was here. "I thought you were supposed to stay pretty late because of schedule arrangements?" asked Doyoung. Jeongwoo answered for Hyunsuk instead, "Well, he couldn't stop worrying about you so the staffs decided to just send him home early. Jihoon-hyung told me to pick him up because he might get lost on the way here from all the worrying." 

Hyunsuk playfully slapped Jeongwoo's arm, "I was worried okay! My son is literally sick? How can I not worry?" Their eldest defended with a petulant pout in his lips. Doyoung let a laugh at that. "If you say so, hyung. Well, we better get the food ready now. I'm pretty sure Junghwan's going to devour us if he doesn't get to eat dinner now." Jeongwoo said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Haruto's scream of _'jeongwoo, that's disturbing!'_ can be heard in the distance. Hyunsuk shrugged and stood up to join the two in the kitchen. "Junghwan-ah, you stay here and keep an eye on Doyoung, okay?" Hyunsuk said. Junghwan nodded in response. He thought he could hear giggles from his right.

After Hyunsuk left, he looked at the sick boy on his right and saw that he was indeed giggling. "Hyung, what are you so giggly about?" Junghwan can't contain his curiosity as Doyoung very rarely giggles that much.

Doyoung continued to giggle until he can't hold it anymore and just outright laughed. "I just-- Hyunsuk-hyung-- he's so-- _*hik*_ he's such a mom!" Doyoung tried to say in between laughs and giggles that he even hiccuped. 

Junghwan doesn't quite understand what was so funny about Hyunsuk being a mom but what he does understand is that happiness looks good on Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! pls leave your thoughts below <3 i also have a short jaesahi drabble to be posted tomorrow for valentine's day! i hope you look forward to that


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he pondered on whether it's possible for him to reach Doyoung the way Yedam has.

Junghwan hears Jeongwoo before he sees him. 

It's been 3 weeks since Doyoung fell sick and he's been doing fine, dancing to his heart's content as always. Currently, Junghwan is on his way to Dorm 2 to meet up with Doyoung. It's their off day today and the older wanted to buy new headphones as his favorite ones broke after Jeongwoo accidentally sat on it on their way home after a schedule.

As he rounded the corner towards Dorm 2, he hears Jeongwoo's beautiful, albeit loud, voice singing to some American pop song he recently heard. Haruto is with him and they're on their way to the elevators. He could see Haruto visibly flinching because of his companion's loud singing and then lightly hitting the vocalist's arm with an empty water bottle. "Goodness, Jeongwoo. You're going to wake the whole floor up." 

Jeongwoo pouted at that and looked to his right. He sees Junghwan and animatedly waved his arms to make sure Junghwan can see him, which was unnecessary because Junghwan is literally so close to him. Junghwan may not have the best eyesight but they're not so bad that he can't even see people 2 meters away from him.

He walked over to them and greeted them with a smile. "Going somewhere, hyungs?" he asked them. 

It was Haruto who answered, "Asahi-hyung wanted me to bring him with us to the studio. We're working on something and he thought Jeongwoo would sound good on the demo." Jeongwoo then interjected, "Asahi-hyung's been there for 2 hours or so. And now we're running late because someone took too long to wake up." Jeongwoo playfully side-eyed the young rapper.

"Shut up, Jeongwoo-ya. I still finished getting ready before you."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did s-"

"How about you be on your way now, guys?" a voice interrupted Haruto and Jeongwoo's bickering. Junghwan turned and saw Doyoung dressed in all-yellow. "Asahi-hyung called me to ask about your whereabouts. He says he'll lock you out of the studio if you don't get there in 30."

At that, the two furiously pressed the elevator buttons until it opened. Jeongwoo stumbled but Haruto caught hold of his arm to prevent him from falling.

"Jeongwoo-ya, how many times have I told you to be--"

"Goodbye Doyoungie-hyung, Junghwanie! Enjoy your shopping date!" Jeongwoo shouted and closed the elevator doors. Not before flinching after Haruto lightly slapped him on the arm again.

"I'm 17 but I'm pretty sure I'll be growing white hairs as early as now. Really, I'm not even the eldest but just looking after those two is giving me a headache." Doyoung grunted after the elevator doors closed. He massaged his temples in a show of stress.

Junghwan can't help but laugh at the scene. Doyoung is one of the calmest members and he rarely ever gets stressed out by the other members' shenanigans. It may be because of the fact that those two are younger than him that he suddenly gets motherly, like Hyunsuk. Funny how weeks ago, he was literally giggling about Hyunsuk being a mom.

"I guess you're lucky I'm here hyung. I don't get give you as much headache as Ruto-hyung and Jeongwoo-hyung does." Junghwan teased the older.

"Nah, you're worrying him with the amount of glazed donuts you eat in a day." a new voice appeared. When he looked to the direction where it came from, he saw Yedam, dressed to go out. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him but said "Well, you're not exactly wrong. He consumes too much sugar in one day, hyung! How does he even do that?" Doyoung exclaimed.

Yedam shook his head. "People with a sweet tooth exists Doyoungie. Anyway, stop with the talking now. We should get going. It's almost lunchtime, are we gonna stand around here for the rest of the day?" Yedam then proceeded to link his arms with Doyoung's then went inside the elevator when it opened.

Yedam beckoned Junghwan to come inside. "I'm coming with you, by the way. I hope you don't mind." Junghwan looked at him with a questioning look. "You looked kinda baffled. I assume Doyoung didn't tell you." 

At the mention of his name, Doyoung seemed to break out of a stupor. "Oh right, I did forget. Sorry, Hwannie." Junghwan just gave a small laugh and shook his head. "It's fine, hyung." Then at Yedam, "Of course I don't mind, hyung. I was just surprised, I thought you were going with Jaehyukie-hyung to the salon today."

"Oh yeah, well, change of plans. He went with Asahi to the studio today. Said he wants to start learning about music-making. He actually asked me to teach him but I realized I have to replace my current speakers, so I told Asahi to teach him a bit in my stead." 

Doyoung perked up at that. "You're going to teach him music-making? Woah, that's so cool!" When he said that, his smile was so bright and his eyes were so wide. Like a kid excited to eat candy. _Very_ cute. 

Yedam probably thought the same because he lightly pinched Doyoung's cheeks with the hand that's not linked with the other's arm. "Why do you sound so amazed? It's not the first time I'm teaching someone about music-making. I taught you too, you know!"

Doyoung rubbed his cheek with a little pout. "Yeah, but I just realized I was the only one you taught. It made me feel kind of special and now you're going to be teaching Jaehyukie-hyung too! It makes me happy that I'm not the only apprentice of God-Yedam!"

"What do you mean _'kind of special'?_ Of course you're special. And you're right, it's been what, 3 years? We haven't made a song together in so long too!"

"That's true. Do you wanna work on something together soon, then? I miss the late nights in the studio with you." Doyoung sounded so genuinely excited at the prospect of making music with Yedam again, it made the butterflies in Junghwan's stomach go wild.

"Why not? But for now, let's be on our way." Yedam said as the elevator doors opened to their building's lobby.

Junghwan quietly followed them out. Throughout their whole exchange in the elevator, he just observed and listened. He knows how close Yedam and Doyoung are. They made lots of songs together and they depended on each other a lot. It was known among all the trainees during YGTB just how much Yedam wanted to debut with Doyoung. Junghwan finds that their friendship and brotherhood is very wholesome and heartwarming.

Doyoung likes to keep his problems and thoughts to himself. He doesn't like burdening other people with his load and prefers to be the one to comfort others. Yedam, however, is one of the few - along with Hyunsuk - who can reach the deepest parts of his soul and hear the thoughts running around his mind. Yedam is Doyoung's anchor and he trusts him with all his heart. Even though, they haven't been hanging out a lot recently outside of schedules, they are still close to each other. 

As Junghwan walks behind the two, laughing at something with arms linked, he pondered on whether it's possible for him to reach Doyoung the way Yedam has.


End file.
